Kagome and the Baby Avengers
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: During a fight with her dad Kagome's powers explode and something very surprising happens. Now what is Kagome going to do with a group of six kids all under the age of nine? Even though they are younger, they still have most of their skills. Now won't that be easy! I drew the cover photo.
1. Kagome Higurashi

_Kagome looked around the room in horror, what had she done? No better question how had she done it? She had gotten so mad and irritated by her idiot of a father her powers had exploded. She had never done ANYTHING like this before. With wide eyes she started backing away slowly. She only got three steps before a voice from the ceiling stopped her. This isn't where the story starts though, no. this particular story started a week ago when her mom dropped a bombshell of information on her._

Kagome sulked back to her house, she had gotten fired again. Ever since she had finished her quest for the Shikon she hadn't been able to hold a job. Something always went wrong. She was so used to the feudal era that everything here seemed so weird. When she got home her mom would probably give her that disappointed look again. She let out a sigh, it had been her fifth job in three month. Kagome ran a hand through her hair, maybe she just needed a break. Take time to really figure out what she wanted to do.

Before she it she was at her front door. Kagome placed a fake smile on her face and opened the door "I'm home!" she announced.

Kagome's mom popped her head out of the kitchen, a confused look on her face "Shouldn't you still be at work?"

Kagome's smile faltered as she said shakily "I got off early?"

Ms. Higurashi let out a sad sigh "You got fired again didn't you?"

Kagome's smile completely disappeared and nodded "Yeah, but it wasn't completely my fault this time. They sent me out on a delivery. I told them I have absolutely no sense of direction, but they didn't listen. So it wasn't my fault I got there late." Kagome defended herself. She had told her boss she would most likely get lost, her boss didn't listen.

Ms. Higurashi sent a long look at her daughter. She needed a change of pace. Maybe it was time. Her daughter was nineteen now, plenty old enough to handle the truth. Plus she had spent almost four years fighting demons, she could handle a small piece of information like this. Maybe Kagome could get away for a while, re-find herself. She nodded to herself, yes it was time.

"Kagome honey sit down, there is something I want to tell you." Kagome gave her mom a strange look but sat down on the couch. Ms. Higurashi took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I think it's time I told you about your dad." Kagome's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth but her mom held up a hand "No don't interrupt. You can ask all the question you want after I'm done explaining." Kagome closed her mouth and nodded "I met him when I was young, a few months before I met my husband. Your father was a very charming man and I became infatuated quickly. Once I found out that I was pregnant with you I became conflicted. On one hand he deserved to know about you. On the other, he lived in a dangerous world and I didn't want you involved in it. So I came up with a compromise. I told him about you, sent him pictures and letters about your daily life. I even sent him some videos and small art projects you made. However in turn for him knowing, he couldn't be involved in your life. You can't blame him sweetie, he wanted to be involved so very badly, I wouldn't let him. I threatened to cut him off completely from your life and he didn't want that."

Kagome looked up at her mom. Her mom had purposely kept her dad away from her. She had known from the beginning that she didn't share the same dad as her little brother. Her mother knew that she always wanted to know about and meet her dad. When she asked when she was little her mom always told her she wasn't old enough.

In a forced calm voice Kagome asked "Who is my dad?"

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter with sad eyes. "Your father is Tony Stark."

Kagome's jaw dropped open. For a moment she looked like a lost fish as she tried to say something. Finally Kagome made her mouth work again. "Tony Stark, the billionaire, the man who made himself Iron man, is my dad?"

Ms. Higurashi just nodded her head and then continued with her plan "With how much you aren't fitting in here, ever since you got back from the feudal era, I had a thought. Tony has been asking to be finally introduced to you a lot recently. Maybe you need a change of scenery for a while. If you want I can give Tony a call and arrange for you to spend time over there while you figure things out."

Hope blossomed in Kagome. She could finally meet her dad?" Yes, please Mama!"

A small smile appeared on Ms. Higurashi's face "Alright then, I'll give him a call."

When Ms. Higurashi had called Tony and told him that she was finally letting them meet Tony hadn't wanted to waste ANY time. He had told her he was sending a trusted friend to come pick her up immediately while he readied the house for her. Kagome could hear the excited man from across the room, it made her giggle.

Time went by pretty quick after that. Kagome packed a few bags, gave proper farewells to her family, and waited eagerly to start her new adventures. Before she knew it there was a knock on the door, in her excitement Kagome quickly answered the door.

Happy was rather confused, he was supposed to be picking up a nineteen year old Japanese girl. The girl was apparently important to Tony. He just couldn't figure out why. Who was this girl to his boss? He knocked on the door and waited, surprisingly the girl he was there to pick up answered the door. The moment he saw her though he figured it out, a smile appeared on his face. The girl and his boss had the same exact eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi, my name is Happy, I'm here to take you to New York." Happy said.

A broad grin appeared on her face "I can't wait!" Happy noticed that her English only had a bit of an accent.

After one more round of goodbyes they were off. A short ride to the airport and the boarded a very large jet. With a smile Kagome settled down for a quiet and peaceful ride to her dad.

At the Avengers tower however it was anything but peaceful and quiet. Most of the Avengers sat in the middle of the room as Tony bustled back and forth. Most were quite flabbergasted, Tony Stark was cleaning! He was running around the place with a huge smile on his face. Pepper was running after him, trying to keep some control over the situation. Other than Tony she was the only one that knew what was going on. While she knew Tony was exited to finally be meeting his daughter, he was going a bit overboard.

Then to give his teammates something more to be curious about the placed a few pictures of his daughter on a table in the room. Curiosity got the better of the team. They got up and looked at the three pictures Tony had placed on the table. They were all of the same girl, a Japanese teenager. Now the team was even more confused. Why in the world was Tony excited about this girl? Who was she?

Natasha picked up one of the pictures to look at it more closely. She though back to Tony's file, the one SHIELD made. This Japanese girl was nowhere in it. Natasha looked at the photo again and her eyes widened slightly, no way. It couldn't be possible. There was no way Tony would be able to keep it a secret, especially from SHIELD. She looked up at Tony and realized that somehow he had kept it a secret. She spoke up "Hey." She said getting Tony's attention.

Tony froze instantly. He turned quickly and pointed a finger at her "Silence!" he demanded. A small smile appeared on his face "It's a surprise." He could tell that she figured it out.

Natasha let out a sigh and put down the picture. She gave a shrug "Whatever." She said casually. Then she made her way back to her favorite chair. Her curiosity on the matter had been sated, she knew exactly what was going on. "How much longer then?" she asked him.

Tony's grin widened "Happy went to go pick her up a while ago. She should be getting here in a few hours."

Natasha nodded then pulled out her phone, she was good for now. Though she really was curious about something else now. What would the daughter of Tony Stark be like, especially when she grew up away from him? That girl could be full of opportunities.

The rest of the team's confusion grew during the conversation. Though since Natasha seemed perfectly fine with what was going on they figured it couldn't be too bad.

About three hours later Jarvis made and announcement "Sir, Happy is pulling into the garage at this moment."'

A grin overtook Tony's face as he turned to Pepper "She's here Pep! She's finally here!"

Pepper smiled "I'm happy for you Tony. It's about time her mother let you two meet."

Before anyone could say anything else the elevator binged alerting them that someone had arrived. Out of the elevator stepped Happy and the girl from the photos. Both of them were carrying a few suitcases and bags.

The girl didn't notice the other people in the room right away as she was talking to Happy. "Thank you again for your help. I might have over packed just a bit, but I really didn't know what to bring." She let out a little laugh.

"It's no problem Kagome, really. You can just leave your bags here. I'll take them from here." seeing her confused face he elaborated "Mr. Stark seems to be almost jumping in place." Happy smirked and said playfully "Don't want to keep him waiting any longer, I think nineteen years is long enough."

Kagome smiled slightly then registered what Happy had said. Her dad was in the room with her! She turned and saw not only her dad, but the rest of the Avengers team. Her eyes went wide and suddenly she had absolutely no idea what to do. What was a person supposed to do in a situation like this? Kagome almost snorted, yeah like this was a normal situation. Really what has been normal for her since she turned fifteen?

Thankfully it was Tony who broke the awkward situation. With a large smile he marched right over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. "Its's good to finally meet you." Tony said happily.

A large grin appeared on Kagome's face as she hugged him back. She was finally hugging her dad, something she had always dreamed she would do when she was younger. "You too Daddy!" she said happily.

The room was quite for five while seconds before what Kagome said settled into everyone's mind. Then as one they all shouted in surprise "Dad?"


	2. First Argument

_The first argument of the week was a complete accident that Tony completely blew out of proportion. So Kagome was completely blaming Tony for starting the series of arguments._

Kagome was actually rather bored. She was used to almost constant action. Even after the feudal era she was used to trying to keep a job. Now with three days of just doing practically nothing she was dying to do something. Now she had all day every day to herself and she had absolutely no idea what to do. She let out a huff as she entered the elevator.

"Hey Jarvis, where is everybody?" The first couple days she felt very awkward talking to nothing. Now with it being the third day she was fine with it. Honestly she just pretended she was talking to Myoga, she couldn't see him half the time she was talking to him anyway.

"Sir is currently in the lab working on his latest project and sends his promise for lunch together. Mr. Banner is working in his lab. Mr. Barton is in the common room. The rest are not currently in the building."

"Alright thanks Jarvis. Can you send me to the common room then please?" She didn't feel like bothering her dad or Bruce while they were working.

"Of course Miss Kagome."

Moments later the elevator binged open and Kagome walked out. A small smile appeared on her face, maybe she could convince Clint to have a friendly archery match with her. A little practice wouldn't be so bad for her, it has been a while since she last let out a few arrows. Though she really didn't need too much practice, with her powers she would never miss her target. Even without using her powers though not many people could beat her, with how much she had practiced in the feudal era she had become a pretty dead shot. It would be nice to shoot with somebody else, nobody she knew practiced with a bow. Well that's not entirely true. Her smile disappeared. There was Kikyo, the one person who would always be better than her in every aspect. At least that was what Inuyasha had always said.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, no Inuyasha was wrong. About a lot of things. When she entered the common room a smile came on her face again and she had to hold back laughter. Clint was _sitting?_ on a couch. He was completely flipped though. His legs were dangling over the top of the couch and his head was close to touching the floor. Kagome's grin grew, it looked like she wasn't the only one who was bored.

"Hey Clint what's up?" Kagome called out.

Clint turned is head to look at her, a smirk came on his face "Hey Kags, you bored too?"

Kagome nodded at his question. She smiled slightly at the nickname he had given her. She was about to reply when she tripped over, well she wasn't even sure what had made her lose her balance. Her eyes went wide as she toppled forward. Clint's eyes also went wide as he saw that she would be crashing right into him. Kagome let out a brief 'eep!' before she collided with him.

With her momentum she practically tackled Clint off the couch. They fell together on the ground in a tangle of limbs. A bright red blush flushed over Kagome's face as she realized with how they landed… well they were currently kissing. They were both frozen for a moment before Kagome attempted to scramble off of him. However her foot got caught under his leg and she toppled again. This time Clint was prepared for it and caught her before she fell on top of him completely again.

A smirk appeared on Clint's face "Well hey, I'm not bored anymore." Then he let out a chuckle.

Kagome's face became even redder, which she didn't even think was possible. "I am so sorry. I'm just so clumsy!" Kagome had to question her clumsiness at times. Really, if she was fighting a demon she was completely sure foot. Put her in a normal situation a crack in the sidewalk could be her downfall.

They detangled themselves from each other and settled themselves on the couch, Clint sitting the proper way this time. "It's alright, accidents happen. No harm done." A mischievous grin appeared on his face "Unless of course if that was your first kiss." He teased.

"No!" Kagome burst out thinking about her kiss with Inuyasha. When his demon blood had taken over, kissing him was the only thing she could think of. After his initial surprise and after he got control of himself again he had returned the kiss as well.

Clint simply laughed at her hasty reply.

* * *

Tony was working on updating an item for Natasha, something new she could use in battle. Their equipment was getting a bit out-dated. The bad guys were expecting their usual items and planning for them. He was about to put one of the final touches on it when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Sir; with the new protocol you established with me, the one about watching Miss Kagome. There has been a development." Jarvis told him.

Tony put down his tool, a bit worried. Was something wrong with Kagome? "Alight Jarvis what is it?"

"Well Sir, it seems that Miss Kagome and Mr. Barton are currently kissing in the common room."

A fire lit in Tony's eyes, that skeezy hawk! "Oh not they aren't!" Tony shouted, then stomped his way to the elevator. "Take me up there Jarv."

"Right away Sir."

Tony's eyes hardened slightly, that bird would pay. Kagome was off limits.

* * *

After Clint and Kagome settled on the couch Clint started talking "So what had you coming up here in the first place?" he asked her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that she had indeed come up for a reason. "Oh right. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to have a friendly little archery competition. I'm not used to just sitting around doing nothing, and shooting arrows would pass the time. Plus, I don't really know anyone I'm friendly with that practices archery."

Clint raised an eyebrow "No offence or anything, but I'm pretty sure that you're not up to my level, or even close."

Now Kagome raised an eyebrow. Most of the time it was extremely annoying when people underestimated her; however, with something like this it could sometimes be fun. "Are you willing to put your skills where your mouth is?"

Clint narrowed his eyes slightly in disbelief "Are you challenging me? You do realize I am in the Avengers for my archery skill right?"

Kagome decided to stretch the truth. She couldn't exactly tell him that she had spent four years having to perfect her skill to save her life. Anyway Gramps had wanted her to start early anyway, she would just pretend when Gramps wanted her to. "Yeah an I'm a shrine girl who was raised to perfect my archery skills for tradition. While I might not have cared when I was little I've cracked down on the skill the past four years. I don't know many people who are better than I am."

Clint stood up "Well you're on then. The archery room is downstairs. You got a bow?"

Kagome also stood up "Yup. It's down in my room." She hadn't brought it with her to begin with, but her mom had sent it with the rest of the stuff she hadn't had room for the first time.

The elevator dinged, signaling that someone had entered the floor, but they ignored it. They were too excited about their sudden competition.

Clint smirked "Well let's see how your skills measure up to mine then, shall we?"

"Oh I would love to!" Kagome grinned.

Only before they could Tony interrupted them by punching Clint in the face. Clint stumbled, not expecting the attack. Kagome's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"What the hell Stark?" Clint hollered out.

"Stay away from my daughter Barton!" Tony growled. Clint's looked at Tony confused, what had he done wrong? Tony had asked them to treat Kagome kindly.

Kagome took a step forward "Dad what is going on? We were just talking."

"Oh is that so? Then what was with the kissing then huh?" Tony demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened again and her blush came back "That was an, um, complete accident. My clumsiness struck again." Then she looked at him questioningly "Wait a minute how did you know about the kiss?"

Without even thinking Tony said "Jarvis alerted me."

Clint let out a small humorless chuckle "Oh, that's great. You're spying on your own daughter."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously "Why exactly do you have Jarvis spying on me?" she asked slowly.

"To make sure you are safe of course." Tony argued "Especially form apparent creeps like Barton here."

Clint narrowed his eyes, he hadn't even done anything wrong. Tony really needed to take a breath and calm down.

Alight now Kagome was mad, he was making this seem worse than it was. "I can take care of myself just fine. Plus, Clint was being nothing but nice. The kiss was an accident, and my fault. Not Clint's."

"Right a bit over nice don't you think. Show you his 'skills'."

"He was talking about our archery skills!" Kagome yelled. How dare he insinuate that she would do something like that only after knowing a person a few days. "I asked him for a friendly archery competition. If you would let people explain instead of jumping to conclusions and punching your friends, you would have known that already." Kagome steamed.

Tony at least had the decency to look apologetic, but before he could say anything Kagome marched past him.

"I'm going to get my bow. I'll meet you down there Clint." She looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed "And Dad I think I'll be fine by myself for lunch today." Then she walked briskly to the elevator and made her way to her room.

Clint shook his head and decided to give a piece of advice to Tony "Don't suffocate her Stark, you'll just end up pushing her further away. She was right though, learn what really happened before you jump to conclusions. Just because she is your daughter doesn't mean that she is like you were at her age. She seems like a nice girl, not an eager child looking for sex like you were." Then he walked passed Tony and made his way to the elevator. He had his own bow to grab.


	3. She Let Me Win?

Clint and Kagome were standing side by side looking at the archery range. Clint had his usual bow, the one he uses for all of his missions. Kagome was holding her red bow from Mount Azusa. The air had a slight heaviness to it from the upcoming challenge. Plus, Kagome was still rather ticked with her dad. This would be a good stress reliever. In the back of her mind though she knew she wouldn't be able to win. Well technically she could if she wanted to, and she did kind of want to. The correct phrase was she shouldn't win this challenge. She wanted to keep her priestess status on the down low for a while yet. She wasn't exactly sure if she trusted anyone here yet, heroes or not. She wore a bracelet she charmed at all times; it hid her Miko-ki, especially from Thor. She could still use it, just nobody would be able to sense her power.

Clint looked at Kagome's bow and was rather surprised. It was a long-bow, almost as tall as she was. It wasn't a newer aluminum bow either. No it was an old fashioned wooden bow dyed a deep red. In all it was a beautiful bow. If he wasn't so content with his current bow he might have been a bit jealous.

"Alright then, shall we get started?" Clint asked happily. He was just as happy to have someone to shoot with, not many agents practiced with the bow. Even the ones that did were too scared of him for him to practice with.

Kagome sent him a smile "Sounds good."

Before they could start though somebody walked through the door. They both turned to see who had entered. Kagome was ready to kick her dad out of the room she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Natasha standing there.

"Nat? When did you get back?" Clint asked. She was supposed to be gone for a few more days.

"Just got back, my mission was a lot easier than they thought it was going to be. So I asked Jarvis where you were. To my surprise the answer was you were having an archery competition with Tony's daughter." Natasha said.

"Hey she's the one that challenged me." Clint defended.

Natasha gave a shrug, then smirked "So don't let the teenager beat you then Clint."

Clint narrowed his eyes slightly "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Then he turned to Kagome "We'll go with five different targets. I'll go first to show you the target then it's your turn. How's that sound?"

Kagome nodded "That sounds fine. Now let's do this. I'm super excited."

Clint gave a nod, drew an arrow, loaded it, and shot. It soared through the air, with a twang it hit the center of the bullseye.

Kagome eyed the target, the one he chose was child's play for her. Then again she was used to shooting deadly demons that were coming after her to kill her. She nocked her arrow and told herself a small mantra _'No powers and miss the bullseye.'_ She took a breath, moved the tip of her arrow just a bit to the right, and then let go. It hit exactly where she wanted it too. Very close to the middle, just a few centimeters from Clint's. She figured that was close enough to the center of the target that her boasting of skills wouldn't be weird.

Clint gave a low whistle "Wow not bad Kags. Alright then let's try something a bit harder then."

And they did. Each time got a bit more difficult, but Kagome shot just a few centimeters from his each time. The first three shots Kagome was hiding a smirk. If Clint was impressed with her skills now, he would probably lose his cool if she was shooting at her best. Her last two shots however she was hiding a scowl. She didn't' realize how annoying it was to purposely miss a shot. It was getting on her nerves, she really wanted to use her full abilities!

After the five shots each they lowered their bows and stepped back. Clint had one the challenge, but only because Kagome had let him. Kagome looked at the ten wooden shafts around the room and let her scowl show. His abilities were good, she would give him that, but she so could have beat him.

Clint chuckled "Don't let it get you down Kags. They were difficult targets. In hindsight you did really well. You have a lot of potential. Hey maybe we can talk Stark into letting you be my apprentice."

Kagome had to stop an eye roll _'Apprentice? Why would I wanna be your apprentice? I'm better than you are!'_ Kagome thought. A small smile appeared on her face "Thanks Clint. That could be cool." Then she looked around "So, um, how do we get the arrows down?" All of the arrows were well out of reach.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure Tony made a robot that collects the arrows." Clint told her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Pretty sure?"

Clint shrugged "I don't stick around to find out. All I know is when I come in the next time there are arrows back in the bins and none on the targets." Then Clint's phone beeped "Right I have to get going or I'll be late for a meeting. We should do this again. I'll even give you some pointers."

Kagome forced a smile on her face "Sounds like fun." She watched Clint leave the room. Natasha gave her a calculated look before following after him. Kagome turned to face the targets. Well if Clint didn't take care of the arrows himself she could do something about her missed shots. A grin appeared on her face. Yes, something had to be done. Kagome raised her bow back up and loaded an arrow. With a smirk on her face she let the arrow fly.

Natasha and Clint got about halfway down the hallway when Natasha spoke up "She let you win." She commented.

Clint stopped dead and glared at Natasha "She did not." He argued.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and gave him a serious look "Yes she did." Natasha said then continued walking down the hall.

Clint looked back to the room, there was no way. He saw Kagome leave the room, she didn't notice that he was still there. Kagome looked back into the room, gave a contented sigh, and said "There I feel better now."

Clint's eyes went wide as Kagome walked away. There was no way! As soon as she turned the corner Clint raced back down the hall and turned into the room. His jaw dropped as he stared at the targets in shock. Each and every one of his arrows had been split down the middle by one of Kagome's.

She really had let him win. Anger appeared in his eyes "What the hell?" he exclaimed.


	4. Shippo

The rest of the week progressed rather quickly. The day after the archery competition Kagome had felt bad about the whole argument. Her dad had spent nineteen years worrying about her from afar. He was finally getting his chance to take care of her, even if he was a bit over dramatic. So she had _**tried**_ to make Tony a peace offering to apologize skipping lunch with him the day before. She made a traditional Japanese meal and asked Jarvis to send him up for lunch. Then she waited and waited and waited, he never showed up. He sent her a message through Jarvis sending his regrets on missing the lunch. That made Kagome mad at her dad all over again but for an entirely different reason. Throughout the week whenever they were in the same room together their personalities simply clashed.

Another thing that bothered Kagome was ever since the competition she hadn't been able to get Clint alone. She wanted to talk to talk to him for a few different reasons but it was like he was avoiding her. Every time she saw him he was with someone and giving her a strange look. She just couldn't figure out why he was doing it; he had 'won' the competition.

What Kagome didn't know was while Clint was rather irritated that he had lost that wasn't why he was mad at her. To be honest he didn't know who would actually win as he had been taking it easy himself, but that was beside the point. He wasn't mad that she had won, he was mad that she had not used her full potential.

It was currently Saturday, a full week since she had gotten here. Once again she was bored, she had been stuck in the tower the entire time. Not because her dad or anyone was keeping her here though. She just didn't know anyone here to meet up with and walking alone through New York seemed like a bad idea. She was currently sitting on the couch surrounded by the entire Avenger's group. Apparently it was their team building day. Kagome was about to let out a bored sigh when her phone let out a chime. A broad grin spread across her face, only one person had that chime on her phone.

She pulled her phone out and read the name on the screen 'Shippo.' Her grin got bigger and she was completely oblivious to the strange looks her large grin was getting. When she had come back through the well the last time Sesshomaru had been there waiting for her along with Shippo. They had gotten her up to date with everyone and everything. Then they had given her, her phone that had everyone's contact info pre-programmed into it. Sesshomaru had left promptly, but Shippo had stayed a few days before he had to leave. She had kept in touch with him with phone calls and texts, but she hadn't gotten to see him since he had left. She missed her son. She opened up the message.

' _Hey Mama! I heard from Lord Fluffy that you're in NY. Well hey small world so am I! Wanna meet up for lunch?'_

Kagome instantly replied _'Definitely! Where do you wanna meet up? I'm not too familiar with things yet?'_

' _There is a coffee shop close to Stark Tower… meet there?'_

Kagome nodded to her phone and sent a reply _'Yup sounds good, be right there.'_

Kagome got up, stretched slightly, and started making her way to the elevator. The Avengers would be busy with their team building anyway. This way she could get out of their hair.

She was almost to the elevator when Tony called out "Where are you going Gome?"

Kagome stopped and turned around, slightly surprised he had noticed her leave.

"Oh I got a text from an old friend. He moved to America a few years ago so I haven't gotten to see him for a while. We're meeting up for lunch. He's in town for business."

With speeds she didn't' even knew her dad possessed he was suddenly in front of her "Wait. Him? Who him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Yes him. His name is Shippo and I haven't seen him in ages. I'm not needed during this teambuilding thing… so bye."

Kagome tried to step around him, but he moved with her "Yeah, no." Tony said.

Kagome stopped, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean no?"

"You're not going to see a boy I've never met or heard of before by yourself. No way." Tony stated.

Kagome glared at him "I am an adult dad. Nineteen years old remember? I can go see whomever I want to." Kagome's eyebrow twitched, she had been practically ignored the last few days and now she gets noticed? The moment she wants to go visit with her son?

"No way Kagome. New York is dangerous." Tony argued.

Kagome felt her Miko-ki flare up with her emotions and she was extremely glad for her bracelet or Thor would immediately know she was a priestess. She didn't bother pushing down her emotions or her Ki, there really wasn't any point.

The rest of the group watched another argument start. The two had been fighting practically nonstop since Kagome had gotten here. To the team it seemed like Kagome wanted to keep the peace, but then Tony would do something stupid and Kagome would snap. This argument however seemed different from the others. It was progressing much quicker than the others; Kagome's already notorious temper was in full bloom. They watched the father and daughter fight for a good five minutes before they decided they should step in, at least this one time. Kagome almost had an angry aura surrounding her, it was a bit unsettling.

Kagome had had it! Her control had finally snapped; she couldn't take his childish personality! Here he was calling her a kid when he was acting more like one himself. Tony had just finished yelling something at her and she could see the rest of the team coming up behind him looking at them in concern. Kagome stayed silent for a moment, just steaming in anger. Her powers were flaring wildly; they hadn't been used in a long while so this opportunity was welcoming for it.

Kagome glared at Tony and simply yelled **"Enough!"** while throwing her hands out in aggravation. "You're acting like a child Dad!" Kagome felt her powers swell one last time before rushing out of her. It drained her entirely and broke her bracelet with a snap. An energy pulse went through the room and knocked everyone back. Kagome herself fell backwards and landed on her butt.

With a groan Kagome stood up, what had just happened? Kagome rubbed her head then looked at the others, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. The moment she saw everybody though she froze in horror, what had she done? No better question how had she done it? She had gotten so mad and irritated by her idiot of a father her powers had exploded. She had never done ANYTHING like this before. With wide eyes she started backing away slowly. She only got three steps before a voice from the ceiling stopped her.

"Miss Kagome I would very much appreciate you not leaving." Jarvis stopped her.

Kagome stopped with a sigh, what was she going to do?


	5. Oh Kami, They're Kids!

Kagome looked around the room; at the room now full of children. Every single one of the Avengers were now children and she was somehow the cause of it. Yeah she had been thinking how much her father had been acting like a child before her powers erupted, but how her powers had done this she was not sure at all. All her powers should be good for are purifying evil and healing; not changing people into kids! Dad… er, Tony… it felt weird calling him dad when he was younger than her, looked around five. Both Steve and Clint were six she would say. Bruce looked seven and Thor looked eight. Natasha looked the oldest at nine. Holy crap she had six kids under the age of ten, how was she supposed to change them back? She tried accessing her powers to find them completely depleted.

Suddenly the kids seemed to come out of their stupor. Tony collapsed on the floor bawling his eyes out. Both Bruce and Natasha were sniffling tears away. Thor was just running wildly around the room yelling at the top of his lungs. Steve was simply sitting on the floor looking extremely lost. And Clint… Well Clint was currently missing.

Well since Jarvis cut off her escape, and she was sure he wouldn't let her into the elevator, might as well use the babysitting skills she acquired before the whole well incident. She scooped Tony into her arms and started trying to calm him down. She made her way back into the common area and made a game plan, at least a temporary one. She set Tony down on the middle of the couch, he was still crying just not as badly.

"Steve, can you come over here please and sit next to Tony?" Kagome called to him. Steve looked up at her and nodded. He got up and started making his way to the couch. Alright two down four more to go. She made her way over to Bruce and picked him up, he instantly wrapped his arms around her neck. Then she made her way to Natasha and grabbed her hand. She took the both of them to the couch. She set Bruce down next to Tony, on the side Steve wasn't occupying. Natasha climbed onto the couch by herself right next to Bruce. There four of them down, next she would deal with Thor.

"Thor, please stop running and come here." Kagome called out, but Thor simply let out a laugh and kept running. Kagome let out a sigh, she was going to have to catch him then. It took a good ten minutes and a lot of muffled curse words before she caught up to Thor, and even then she had to practically tackle him. "Okay Thor I caught you, that means I win and you have to listen to me okay?"

Thor pouted "Fine." He said sulkily. She had to practically drag him to the couch, so to limit her struggle she just left him on the floor right in front of the couch.

Kagome sent him a glare "Stay there." She said sternly.

Then she looked around the rest of the room, alright then where was Clint? She searched for five minutes and found nothing. That was when she started panicking "Oh Kami did I lose a kid already?" She looked up at the ceiling and was about to ask Jarvis to help her find the lost boy, but it was when she looked up that she found him. On top of the ceiling fan. How in the hell did her get up there?

Kagome decided she was out of her league and needed help, desperately. "Um, Jarvis if I give you a number will you call it for me?"

"Of course Miss Kagome." Jarvis said.

Kagome sighed in relief, at least she wouldn't have to try and hold a phone while attempting to get Clint down from the fan, seriously how did a six year old get up there? She rattled off the numbers and waited as it was dialing.

"You've reached Akahoshi." Shippo's voice filtered through the room.

"Hey Shippo it's me. I have an, um, issue and I really need your help." Kagome said.

"Are you alright Gome?" Shippo asked in a very concerned voice.

Kagome grinned slightly at least he remembered not to call her mom. "Yeah I'm fine. I know we were going to meet up at the coffee shop, but do you think you could come here instead? I'll let the receptionist know that you are able to come right up."

Kagome could hear him packing up his stuff "Yeah, no problem. I was wondering where you were, you were late." She heard the teasing in his voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Jarvis please let the front receptionist know that a Shippo Akahoshi is coming and he has access to this floor."

"Uh, Kagome who you talking to?" Shippo asked confused.

"Of course Miss Kagome, right away." Jarvis answered her.

"Wait who was that? Kagome why aren't you answering me~?" Shippo whined.

"Oh be quiet Kit, Jarvis is Dad's… butler, yeah." Kagome answered.

"You hesitated." Shippo pointed out.

"Just get over here Kit, I'm having a bit of trouble getting a kid off of the fan." Kagome growled out in frustration.

"Um, why is there a kid in Avenger's tower? Better question why is the kid on a fan?" Confusion laced his every word.

"That is completely part of why I need your help Shippo. Just get over here. I'm going to hang up now, I really do need to get him off of the fan before he falls off." Kagome said and cut the conversation off.

She looked up at Clint who was peering at her from the blade of the fan. "Hey Clint, look buddy I really need you to come down alright?"

"Don't wanna." Was the child's answer.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose "It's dangerous up there Clint. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I have skills." He said proudly.

Right, skills. Skills that somehow got a six year old up onto the ceiling fan. Even if she got him down she would need something to keep him from wandering off again. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. "Hey Jarvis, is Dum-E doing anything right now?"

"Nothing important Miss Kagome, but may I ask why?" Jarvis told her.

"I need his assistance for a bit, can you send him up to me please?" Kagome said with a grin.

"Dum-E will be there in five minutes Miss Kagome." Jarvis told her, though you could almost hear confusion in his voice.

"You're the best Jarvis." Kagome said then turned to the other five kids currently sitting on or by the couch. "Natasha, sweetie, do you think you could get Clint down from there?"

Natasha nodded "Yeah, it's not that hard." Natasha said with a straight face. Natasha jumped off the couch and simply said "Be ready to catch him." Then seemed to simply disappear.

Kagome sighed, well this was just going to end well wasn't it? Kagome watched as a few minutes later Natasha's head appeared out of a vent on the ceiling. In the next instant Natasha was on the fan next to Clint and simply pushed him off the blade. Kagome's eyes went wide and she dashed towards the falling and screaming boy. Kagome caught him and they crashed to the floor together, both thankfully safe. They all heard Natasha let out a creepy little laugh before she disappeared back into the vent.

"Natasha come right back down!" Kagome called out. That was the last thing she would need, get one kid found only to lose another.

"Okay." Natasha's voice echoed around them.

Kagome kept a tight grip on Clint, knowing that if she let him he would simply disappear again. The elevator doors dinged open and Dum-E rolled into the room. Kagome grinned, perfect timing. She carried Clint over to Dum-E and handed him off to the robot. "Dum-E I need you to hold onto Clint alright? Do not let him go."

Dum-E's arm nodded up and down before grabbing onto Clint's waist. Clint pouted slightly as he realized he was now trapped. Kagome grinned at him "Same rules apply to you Clint, I caught you that means you have to listen to me." Clint simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"Miss Kagome, Mr. Akahoshi is on his way up." Jarvis told her.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you Jarvis."

A few seconds later the elevator dinged open again and Shippo walked into the room. The first thing he saw was Kagome's tired and pleading face. The second thing he saw was four kid Avengers sitting on the couch, one dangling from a robot, and the last crawling out of the ventilation system.

Shippo burst out laughing "Oh Kami Kagome what did you do?"


	6. Making lunch

Shippo simply kept laughing and Kagome pouted "Don't laugh Shippo it's not funny! Help me."

Between giggles Shippo managed to ask "What do you want me to do about this?"

Kagome blanched "I think that's kinda obvious! Turn them back."

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can. I may have had my fair share of pranks in the past, but I've never gone quite this far." Shippo told her.

She glared at him "It was not a prank. I was arguing with Dad and my powers exploded. How is this even possible with my powers? I didn't think my Miko-ki could do anything like this." Kagome ranted at her son.

Shippo gave a shrug "I have absolutely no idea. Though since it was done with your Miko-ki I won't be able to anything. If another demon had done this, then maybe I could have done something. I can talk to Sessh about it, maybe he knows something."

"Then what am I supposed to do until Sesshomaru finds an answer?" Kagome asked.

Shippo sent her a smirk "Babysit I guess."

"Not funny Shippo. These are the Avengers we're talking about. You know, members of a super 'secret' spy organization that gives them missions to go on to protect the world. What am I supposed to do if Fury comes around to give them a mission? My powers are completely drained right now and even if I had a full reserve I don't know how to change them back."

Shippo shrugged again "Like I said, I'll talk to Lord Fluffy. Until then, try not to let a kid up on the fan again."

Kagome glared at him "Yeah you try and stop a six-year-old who has spy skills. He just disappears! So can Natasha but at least she's a good girl and listens to me. I swear Clint is like Batman's Robin." Clint gave a little giggle from where he was hanging.

Shippo raised an eyebrow "You know comics? Since when do you know about comics?"

She sent him a look "I have a little brother who is obsessed with them. I have second-hand knowledge." Then she sent him a sugary sweet smile, just like she used to give Inuyasha right before a sit. "So you're going to stay and help me right?"

A panicked look appeared on Shippo's face as he started backing up "Yeah, that's a no. A big no. I'm in town on business, sorry Oka-san." He looked at his watch and winced "In fact I'm going to be late for a meeting with Lord Fluffy himself. See you later Kags!" then without another word he dashed towards the elevator.

"Traitor!" Kagome yelled out angrily, then continued "If I don't hear something from either you of Sesshomaru in a minimum of three days I will let Sesshomaru know who started his ridiculous nickname that he despises so much young man. Mark my words."

The last thing she saw before the elevator doors closed was a very pale faced Shippo nodding at her. Kagome frowned the moment the doors finished closing. Now what was she supposed to do? She may be a good babysitter, but even she had her limits. She was used to babysitting her little brother who she could entertain with a good story and anime shows. She wasn't sure if she could handle a group of enhanced children. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her pants. She looked down to see Steve.

"Miss Kagome I'm hungry." He said quietly yet politely. A chorus of agreements followed from the couch (and robot.)

That's right, they had been gathering to have a brunch for bonding time. She doubted any of them had eaten anything yet today. Adults could handle the hunger, kids not so much. Okay so lunch, lunch she could do.

"Alright. What do you guys want?" Every single one called out something different and Kagome deadpanned. Then she realized something, she actually didn't know too much about any of them. Did any of them have allergies? Did some of them like some things while others didn't?

She led Steve back to the couch "Jarvis can you please play a kid friendly movie. Any one will work right now."

"Of course Miss Kagome." Jarvis said. In the next instant the movie Brave was playing on the TV. The kids were instantly hooked and she breathed a sigh of relief, movies always worked.

She moved to the kitchen and asked Jarvis "Can you tell me if any of them are allergic to something please Jarvis?"

There was a slight hesitation before he answered "I am sorry Miss Kagome, but that is under a classified file locked by Sir himself and Sir hasn't given me permission to let you access that file."

Kagome let out a sigh, of course it was. "So who has the information I can talk to?" she already had a horrible feeling of who it would be.

"The only person who has access to their files is Director Fury. Would you like me to patch you through?"

Kagome flinched, she would be honest Fury kinda freaked her out. Though she didn't show it to him. She had met him during the week. He had heard about her and wanted to make sure she wasn't a liability to the team. Well since she was still in the tower she guessed she passed his test. The other thing was she suspected that he knew about her powers, possibly even her years traveling. When she was talking to Fury she activated her Shippo persona, all joking and childish attitude. Tony and Clint had had a field day with how she handled Fury. She had been deciding between acting like Shippo or Sesshomaru, but she had ended up deciding Shippo would be better. He might be even more suspicious of her if she had acted like the stoic dog demon.

Finally, she let out a sigh "Yes, please let me speak to him."

It only took a few seconds before Fury popped up on the holo-screen of her phone, her dad had given it to her the second day she was here. It had everyone's contact information, well everyone deemed important by the team.

"I am a very busy person Ms. Higurashi, what do you want?"

Kagome made herself let out a small giggle "Well you see Mr. Fury I want to make a surprise everyone with a lunch for their bonding day. But I don't know if anyone is allergic to anything. I tried asking Jarvis but it is one of Dad's classified files."

"So get Stark to unlock it and stop bothering me." Fury barked out.

Kagome put a pout on her face "But that would defeat the whole purpose of the surprise. Please Mr. Fury."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a controlled sigh "I will send you the file Ms. Higurashi." He simply said before he hung up.

Kagome smiled, he was a softy at heart. He just didn't know it yet. Kagome heard a chorus of laughter from the living room, at least they were still entertained. About a minute later an email popped up on her screen. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that none of them had any food allergies. Figuring their hunger would soon overpower their amusement from the movie she chose to make something quick and easy. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. She made one sandwich for everyone; well she made two for herself, Thor, and Steve. She knew Thor could eat a lot and Steve needed to eat a lot because of his metabolism. She figured if anyone was still hungry after all this she could always make more.

She took all of the food out to the kids and their eyes lit up. Kagome turned to Clint "I will let Dum-E put you down if you promise not to run off."

Clint nodded his head "I promise not to run off… for the rest of the day."

Figuring that would be the best she would get out of him for now she gave a nod "Okay then. Dun-E please but Clint down please."

The robot put the child down and then started rolling away, most likely heading back down to Tony's lab. She sat down on the couch and started eating with the kids. The moment she sat down Bruce snuggled in close next to her as is Tony. She rolled her eyes, kids were so clingy sometimes. She decided to start paying close attention to everyone. As she though before she didn't actually know the preferences of any of the team so she would start learning now.


	7. Bedtime

Kagome was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kids. They had finally settled own a few minutes ago. The entire day had been a hectic mess. Lunch had gone over generally well, though Tony ad complained about the boring food. After lunch, she had entertained them playing a very panic inducing game of hide-and-seek. In hindsight playing hid-and-seek with two spies was a horrible idea. To limit the stress, she was putting on herself she ordered hamburgers in from a nearby restaurant. She wasn't that good at cooking to cook for that many kids. After supper, she had let them play among themselves. After she had set down some ground rules first.

They had to play nice, no hurting each other, or they would get a time out. Natasha had gotten two time outs, both for tripping Clint on purpose while he was running. They had to stay in the common room, and on the ground. She did not need Clint up on the fan again. She had also learned that Thor could still use his hammer a bit. At one point, she had found Thor hanging desperately from the strap of Mjolnir. He had gotten it stuck in mid-air. Somehow, he had made it float, but couldn't make it go back down. He now had a slight ban on his hammer.

She looked around at the tired kids and sighed. It was time to put them to bed. All of their rooms were on different floors though. Well, except for hers and Tony's. Actually, she was pretty sure Natasha and Clint usually ended up sleeping on the same floor. They each had their own floor, but they never really stayed separate at night. The thing was through, she wasn't sure if leaving them by themselves was a good idea. In fact, she was pretty sure that would be a horrible idea.

"Hey Jarvis, how many spare rooms are on our floor?" Kagome asked.

"There are currently two available spare rooms." Jarvis answered.

Only Two? That was a slight problem. Sleeping arrangements are going to have to be made. She stood up, picking up the already sleeping Tony, because he had been sitting on her lap. Everyone looked at her as she stood.

"Okay everyone, it's time for bed. Follow me." Kagome said.

She started walking to the elevator, but looked back to see if they were all following her. They were. Steve was holding onto her pant leg to show her he was there. Natasha had hold of Clint's hand and was dragging the half-asleep boy after her. Thor was sleepily dragging Mjolnir behind him. And Bruce was staying close to her heels as to not fall behind. Kagome had to hold in a laugh, they looked adorable. That was a word she was sure they never thought to describe the Avengers; adorable.

Kagome hid her grin as she corralled them into the elevator. She shifted her hold on Tony, his head flopping to the side a bit. "Jarvis take us to my floor please."

"Of course, Miss."

A short ride later the elevator came to a stop. She ushered everyone out and towards her room. For now, some of her T-shirts would have to work for their pajamas. Tomorrow she would have to go shopping. Well actually on second thought, doing it online seemed like a better option. That way she wouldn't have to try and keep track of six kids in New York. She wasn't even sure of New York herself yet, she had only been there for a week. She stopped in front of her room and opened the door. She allowed the kids to wander in but told them not to touch anything. She had a few breakable items. Plus, the Shikon jewel was sitting on her dresser in its glass container. The glass was mixed with a barrier so no demons would be able to sense it. The last thing she needed was one of the kids to get their hands on the jewel and the jewel corrupt them.

The first two she got ready were Clint and Natasha, as she figured they would be the easiest. She handed them both a T-shirt.

Kagome turned to the rest of them, "Okay, I'm going to take Clint and Natasha to their room. Everyone else stay here, I'll be right back."

As she was walking the two down the hall Natasha grabbed her attention "Our bedroom is on a different floor though."

Kagome sent her a smile "Yes, well, for now you are all going to be sleeping on this floor. For tonight I'll let you use my shirts as PJ's. Tomorrow you can pick out your own online."

Natasha nodded "Okay then." Clint just zombie'd after her.

Once she got to the first room she led them into it "Alright you two get changed and then go to bed. If you need me for any reason just let Jarvis know and he'll get me. Natasha if Clint has any problems please help him out."

"Yeah, I can do that. Goodnight Kagome." Natasha yawned.

"G'night." Clint mumbled out.

"Good night you two." Kagome smiled as she closed the door to the room. That was two down, four to go.

When she got back to her room she saw that Bruce had fallen asleep on her bed next to where she had laid down Tony. Steve and Thor were sitting on the large couch she had in her room. A small frown came on her face. She was going to have to change them into their pajamas. If these were actually little kids she wouldn't think twice about it. These were actually adults thought. Well it wasn't like she was going to see them completely naked. She had no plans, what-so-ever, to touch their underwear. Kagome shook herself and grabbed a green T-shirt and made her way over to Bruce. She undressed him and put the T-shirt on him as quickly as she could. As she looked at Bruce in the green shirt she wondered if he was still able to turn into Hulk. Because if he could that would be a huge problem. During the day, he had been nice and calm, mostly sticking close to her. But he was only seven at the moment. Seven-year old's were prone to temper tantrums. Or at least her little brother had been. If he still was able to Hulk out she would need to think of something.

That was something to worry about later however; now she had two more kids to put to bed. She picked Bruce up, careful not to wake him up. She grabbed his clothes as well. Then she grabbed another tee and handed it to Steve.

"Are you alright sharing a room with Bruce, Steve?" she asked.

Steve nodded his head "I'm okay with it. I don't mind Miss Kagome." He looked down at the shirt he was holding and then to Bruce "Do you want me to change into this Miss Kagome?"

She sent him a smile, the boy was so polite "Yes I do, once we get to your room alright." Steve nodded again and took hold of her pants leg again. He followed her quietly to the room. She laid Bruce down on one side of the bed, covered him up, then turned back to Steve "Alright I'm heading back, but if you need anything just ask Jarvis to get me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Kagome."

As she made it back to her room, to her surprise, Thor was still just sitting there patiently for her. She didn't think he would want to sit still for so long. Was something wrong or was he just tired?

"Hey Thor, is everything alright?" Kagome asked in concern.

Thor looked up at her with his big blue eyes "I'm simply tired. You are a priestess aren't you Gome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, how did he know? She looked down for her concealment bracelet, then remembered that it had broken because of her power outburst. Right she would have to make another one before demons started noticing her. Well, she wasn't going to lie.

"Yes, I am Thor, how did you know?" she asked.

Thor's eyes lit up a bit "I could sense it. I've never met a priestess before. My mommy always said that priestess' were powerful women who fought for peace and good. And that if I ever met one I should give her my full respect because they deserve it."

She gave him a smile "Well, your mom was right Thor. We can talk about this more later. Right now, it's time for bed." She handed Thor a simple black tee "Can you change into that for me? I'm going to take Tony to his room."

"Yeah, I can do that Priestess Gome." Thor said with a smile and started taking his own shirt off.

Kagome grabbed Tony and one of her shirts. She could use one of his own in his room, but her shirt was smaller. Her shirts had been dresses on the other kids, and Tony was the smallest of them all. He would drown in one of his own shirts. When she got to his room she quickly changed him into the tee. To be honest he was almost drowning in her shirt. As she was changing him though she noticed the miniaturized arc reactor in his small chest. Thank god it had shrunk with him or he would probably be dead already. Did the arc-reactor need any up keep? Was there something she would need to do to keep it running smoothly? She knew he had fixed the poisoning problem, but were there any others she should know about? She made a mental not to ask Jarvis tomorrow. She laid him down in the middle of the bed and tucked him in. A small smile appeared on her face and she kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy." She whispered. As she left she closed the door behind her.

Walking back towards her room she got Jarvis's attention. "Jarvis if something happens to any of them, alert me. Send it to my phone, I'll keep it under my pillow. I'm having Thor sleep in my room so I don't want to wake him up. I don't care what it is, it could be a bad dream, just let me know about it." This was all her fault anyway, she was going to take as best care of them as she could.

"I will keep a close watch on them and alert you to anything strange." Jarvis promised her.

"Thank you, J. Hopefully everything will be back to normal soon."

"I hope so Miss Kagome." Jarvis agreed.

As she made it back to her room she saw Thor having a staring contest with Mjolnir.

Kagome gave a laugh "Thor, honey, I don't think Mjolnir is going to blink before you."

A blush formed on his face and he looked away from his hammer. He had changed into the tee like he said he would "So where am I going to sleep Priestess Gome?"

"If it is alright with you, you can sleep on the couch here in my room. It's big enough and it's really comfy to sleep on." She had fallen asleep reading on it herself a few times this week.

Thor's face lit up "I get to share a room with Priestess Gome?"

Kagome shared a smile with him "You sure do." to her surprise he sprinted forward and gave her a strong hug. She winced slightly at how tight he was hugging her, but gave him a hug back. So, that was two things that stayed with Thor. Being able to semi-use his hammer and super strength. She would have to tell him to be careful of his strength around everyone.

"Alright, for real this time. Time for bed. Put Mjolnir on my bedside table so I know where it is okay." She didn't need him falling for the temptation of using Mjolnir in the middle of the night.

Thor nodded and did as he was told, then trotted back to the couch. Kagome gave him her spare pillow and blanket. "Goodnight Thor."

"Night Priestess Gome!"

Kagome grabbed her own pajamas and changed in her connecting bathroom. Once she was all ready for bed she climbed under the covers. A small smirk appeared on her face as she heard Thor snoring quite loudly for someone his age. She was fine though, Inuyasha had snored much louder. Usually she would read for a bit before going to bed, but the day had completely worn her out. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a, hopefully uninterrupted sleep.


	8. Time to get up

Kagome woke up with a groan as her phone woke her up. Remembering that Thor was sleeping in the room with her she quickly grabbed it and silenced the alert. She glanced over to Thor to see if he had herd the alert. It didn't appear as though he did as he didn't move at all. He was still in the same position; spread out in every direction, mouth hanging open, and snoring loudly. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight.

Then remembering why she up awake in the first place she looked at her phone. As she read the alert from Jarvis her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed. She quickly made her way down the hall and into the room she had assigned to Nat and Clint. According to Jarvis Nat was having a really bad night terror. She opened the door and looked in. Clint was awake, sitting up in bed, and looking at Natasha in concern. Natasha was letting out scared groans and was flailing about. Kagome moved to Natasha's bed and started shaking the girl awake.

Natasha's eyes shot open the moment she was touched and immediately went on the offensive. She was clawing and kicking at Kagome as best as she could, terror in her eyes. Kagome could tell she wasn't completely awake yet, her eyes clouded from her dream.

Knowing Nat wouldn't stop until she calmed down and her head cleared she simply pulled the small girl into a hug, holding her tight. She let out a wince as Nat got a good hit on her back with her sharp nails. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and stopped fighting Natasha looked up at Kagome with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

Kagome gave her a smile "It's alright, no harm done. Just go back to sleep okay, you can sleep with me the rest of the night. I promise I'll keep the nightmares away."

Natasha gave a nod and then buried her head into Kagome's stomach, finally hugging her back.

"Is she okay?" Clint asked shakily.

Kagome turned to face the six-year-old "She's fine Clint, she was just having a nightmare. I'm going to take her back to my room for tonight, will you be fine by yourself for the rest of the night?"

Clint thought about it for a moment before nodding "I'll be okay."

"Good. If she ever has a nightmare like that again I do not want you to wake her up okay? It's dangerous, just come and get me and I'll wake her up. Do you understand?"

"I got it, see you in the morning Kagome."

"Goodnight Clint."

Kagome picked Natasha up and Natasha's arms immediately found their way around Kagome's neck, hugging her close. A small smirk appeared on Kagome's face as she thought of what adult Natasha would think about this later, as she was pretty sure Jarvis was recording everything.

When she made it back to her room she laid Natasha down on the bed then crawled back in herself. The moment she laid down Natasha was right next to her, clinging onto her.

Kagome knew from past experience that people who slept close to her were affected by her Miko-ki and were calmed into a dreamless sleep. Shippo had often used her as a dreamcatcher back in the past. He often had nightmares about his dad. She glanced over to the clock, it's numbers shown 2:43. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, at least she still had tome to sleep. Before she knew it, she had drifted back to sleep…

…only for her to get waken back up by somebody pulling her hair.

Kagome gave a small yelp as the person pulled her hair again, only this time a bit harder. She turned her head to find Tony staring at her intensely.

Once he realized that he had her attention he bluntly said "I'm hungry."

A frown appeared on her face "Tony it is not nice to pull a person's hair, that is not how you wake someone up."

A pout came on Tony's face "Sorry, but I'm hungry." He apologized, obviously not meaning it.

Kagome sighed and glanced at the clock 5:17. "Alright, go wait in the common room okay? Jarvis will make sure you get there and you can choose what you want to watch on the TV. Can you do that for me? I need to wake everyone up."

Tony nodded, slid off the bed, and made his way to the elevator. She could hear Jarvis directing the small Stark.

Kagome sat up only to be stopped as something pulled on her shirt. She glanced down to see Natasha having a death grip on her tee-shirt. Kagome smiled and shook the girl's shoulder a bit.

"Nat honey, it's time to wake up."

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, rubbing one with her open hand. When Natasha realized she was holding onto Kagome's shirt she let it go, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

Kagome cupped both of her cheeks and looked her straight in the eyes, she gave Natasha a large smile "I don't mind one little bit."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly before a tiny smile played at her lips "Okay then." She said calmly.

Kagome let out a giggle and made a mental note 'give Natasha lots of love.'

"Can you go wake Clint up and take him to the living room? I'm going to get everyone there before I get breakfast going."

"Sure, I don't mind helping." Nat said before promptly leaving the room.

Kagome then turned to Thor, who was still snoring away. She shook him awake "Thor, time to get up. It's breakfast time."

The prospect of food seemed to wake him up "Morning Priestess Gome."

"Good morning my little Kami. I need you to head to the living room okay? I need to go get Steve and Bruce up."

He glanced over to her bedside table "Can I bring Mjolnir with me?"

"How about we wait until a little while after breakfast. I don't want you playing around with it unless I'm around."

He pouted slightly but nodded "Alright." He got up and made his way upstairs. As he made it to the doorway Natasha and a yawning Clint walked by so he joined them as they headed upstairs.

Kagome quickly got changed and threw her long hair up in a messy bun, to hopefully avoid future hair pulling incidents. Then she made her way to the end of the hall and opened the door. Steve was surprisingly already awake and reading a book. Bruce, on the other hand, was still head asleep.

"Good morning Miss Kagome." Steve said politely.

"Morning Steve. What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she made her way to the sleeping Bruce.

"I always wake up early. I wasn't sure what you would want me to do so I just grabbed a book off of the shelf to read."

Kagome looked at him and said "I know you won't go looking for trouble so you can have free reign a bit. I would prefer to know where you are though; so, in the mornings if you don't want to stay here you can go up to the common floor. How does that sound?"

Steve smiled and nodded "Alright, would you like me to head up there now?"

"That would be great, everyone else is already up there, I just have to get Bruce up."

"Do you need any help?"

Kagome looked at the tiny blonde "I have everything under control here, do you wanna head upstairs and help Natasha keep the peace up there? Tony is apparently extremely crabby before breakfast."

"Sure I can do that." He said as he walked down the hallway.

Kagome sat on the bed next to Bruce and brushed her hand through his hair. "Bruce, time to get up."

Bruce mumbled and squirmed deeper into the blankets.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the blankets off the boy. In a slightly sharper tone she said "Come on Bruce, wake up now." This tactic always seemed to work on her little brother.

"No~." he moaned before rolling over.

She started shaking the small boy "Bruce we have to go upstairs for breakfast. Everyone is waiting on you."

"NO!" he shouted angrily as he whipped his head toward her.

Kagome started into startling green eyes and proceeded to immediately start calming the boy down "Okay, okay. You can sleep a bit longer. I'll carry you upstairs and you can sleep on my shoulder, how does that sound?"

The green bled out of his eyes and he nodded giving a yawn. Kagome made another mental note 'let Bruce wake up on his own, do NOT rush it.'

She picked up the now brown eyed child and he promptly fell back asleep; his head resting on her shoulder, and his arms draped lazily around her neck. Kagome let out a sigh at the near miss.

She carried Bruce to the elevator and up to the common floor. To her relief all fie of the other kids were sitting around the TV watching some cartoon. She walked over and set Bruce down next to Steve.

She turned to Tony and decided he could pick the breakfast today since he was the one really looking forward to it.

"Tony what would you like for breakfast? You get to choose today." He didn't like what they had the night before so maybe if he chose he would like it.

A thoughtful look appeared on his face before a large smile overtook it "Pancakes!"

Kagome nodded and headed towards the kitchen. She could make pancakes, those weren't too hard. She just hoped today wouldn't be too crazy.


End file.
